Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carriage apparatus performing predetermined processing to a medium disposed at a predetermined position while performing scanning.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known a printing apparatus performing printing and a reading apparatus reading an image to a positioned sheet, while travelling in a main scan direction. The apparatus performs each processing to a medium, while a head to perform printing and reading travels using a shaft, which is provided to extend in the main scan direction, as a guide. In performing the processing, it is important to consider a relative misalignment between the apparatus performing the processing and the sheet.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-107232 discloses a printer, which detects the misalignment of a sheet by providing a detecting unit for a carriage, and corrects an image to be printed based on the detection result, thereby improving an accuracy of the image.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-107232 discloses that a sensor to read the sheet is provided for the carriage, which complicates a configuration and control of the printer and further increases the cost of the printer due to an addition of a component.